lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Jehena Loa
= Jehena 'Jene' Loa = Jehena Loa is a pure Omwati, but was born on Kuat, to her Omwati parents. She was brought up and schooled on the planet, and considers it to be her homeworld. She got her nickname of 'Jene' since everybody that saw her name written down would immediately mis-pronounce it. Description This Omwati female has a soft smile naturally on her lips, the colour of which is a slightly darker blue than her paler skin. Her complexion is smooth and vibrant, her skin almost glowing in any source of light present. The feathery growths on her head are thick and long ivory tresses flowing down to her shoulders and touching the top of her back. The tresses frame a face with wide eyes, and a bird-like softness. Compared to a standard human female, she would be considered reasonably attractive. She stands at five feet and eleven inches in height, possessing a delicate frame, with very little muscle definition at all. Background Name: Jehena (pronounced Ye-'hen'-ah) 'Jene' Loa Race: Omwati Class: Science Age: 18 - 30 (Era 3 - End of Timeline) Homeworld: Kuat Character Sheet Motives Her family worked for the Empire in a semi-subservient manner during the civil war, but they never complained. She was brought up to follow in their footsteps, to be a scientist and obedient servant to the Empire. After their downfall, she stayed on her homeplanet of Kuat, and as soon as her training was finished, decided to join the Imperial Military Coalition. Strengths Intelligent as much of her race. Loyalty has also been bred into her from a young age, and she is simply doing what she has been brought up to do. She is inquisitive within her bounds, but knows that she owes a lot to her employers, and is careful not to overstep the limits. Weaknesses Naive and unknowing about the outside world. Her only interests are her family on Kuat and doing her duty for the Imperial Military Coalition to the best of her ability. She is also terrible at combat, space-based or land-based. She hates getting into conflict too, which has exacerbated her terrible combat skills. Quirks Jehena loves technical information on space-based vehicles, but doesn't really enjoy flying ships as much. She prefers to keep her feet on the ground, but will do her duty wherever it is required, although she may make her reservations clear. ---- Jene's Story - Most Information Would Be Available Publicly Stepping Out Into The World Jehena began her working career within the Imperial Military Coalition. She was trained as a scientist, and did as she was told by those in charge. Part of her duties were to assist in the construction of Imperial Star Destroyers. Quite soon, however, it became clear that her home would be embroiled in turmoil, especially with the death of the IMC's leader. She fled just before the IMC's amalgamation into the Grand Imperial Union, and the war with the New Republic. A Time Away Not much is recorded on what happened to Jehena shortly after the Grand Imperial Union's rising, and she appears to have disappeared from galactic records for some time afterwards. The first record of her existance after this episode is from the inside of a Cloakshape at Arakyd Industries' Pandora Space Platform. Floating Around Jehena worked for a little while at Arakyd Industries. She will say that it was mostly to pass the time, and earn some credits. She had grown a little since her time with the IMC and was no longer as naive or innocent as she had been. Her enthusiasm for ships and all things technical had grown though. She could become quite animated sometimes. Jene eventually applied to join the New Republic to assist in their ship building programme. She took part in the construction of a few MC80s on the ice planet of Hoth. She was evacuated just before the battle that led to the destruction of the planet. Secretive The New Republic was not for her after the Battle of Hoth. She left the New Republic to travel the galaxy and see the various sights. During this time she grew a little wiser, and a bit more cynical, but still took pity on those Kuati that she considered to be 'her people'. When Kuat was invaded and occupied by the Duskhan League, she had to get away from it all. She took up a contractors position at Rendili StarDrive, assisting in the construction of the very familiar Yevethan Star Destroyers. Jehena was back to building ships, the one thing that she absolutely loved to do in her life. She was paid well, but ultimately didn't do it for the money, and she gave it away to one of her associates. With the end of the contracts, came the end of her time at Rendili, and she was offered a position as a ship's engineer aboard a private vessel. Asking very few questions, and having nothing else to do, she accepted. Another Time Away After joining this private vessel, records of her existence go cold for quite some time. There are rumours of her recovering from an attempted suicide on Mon Calamari, but nothing that has been verified as correct. Rendili StarDrive Rendili StarDrive was her next port of call. The lure of ship building had returned to her, and she was eager to prove that she was capable of not only building ships, but also capable of being a true leader. She met the CEO, Jarakin Ravynfyr, and immediately took a liking to the man. A secret contract with her old employers, the New Republic, soon came onto the cards, and she was eager to prove herself. Jehena was appointed the liason with the New Republic, and was to be the project leader. She handled everything from the blueprints and resources, to gathering the payments and managing the personnel that would be building the ships. While Jehena was performing her duties as liason, the New Republic liberated her homeworld of Kuat from the Yevethan occupation that had taken place years earlier. She was overjoyed, but visits to her homeworld left her in despair as the amount of damage, psychological and economical, that had been inflicted on the Kuati people was immense. She immediately began preparations for Senatorhood of Kuat, not trusting anyone else to do what was necessary to protect her people. Senatorship Jehena entered the Senatorial election race with a lot of vigor, immediately making her intentions known to her people, and all those around the galaxy. The people of Kuat rallied around her speech, and Jehena Loa became the first ever Senator for Kuat in the New Republic. Finally her people would have a voice, and leader that would be able to direct it. Jehena began the rebuilding of Kuat right away. Old, unstable buildings were demolished, and the infrastructure was gradually repaired back to how it had been before the Yevethan occupation. Jehena continued to perform her Senatorial duties, although she was making a name for herself that ten years previously she would have thought impossible. She was known to be impulsive and hot-headed, but her intentions were in the right place. She wanted what was best for people, didn't like to sugar-coat it, and definitely didn't like to deliberately mislead others. This refusal to lie to people sometimes got her into trouble with the public, and other members of the Senate. The Ordo Incendius Strange reports began to come out of Roche of sentients being found ritualistically murdered. To begin with, not that much attention was paid to them, but slowly and surely the reports began to increase in seriousness. Eventually, there was a massive explosion in the Roche system. Cryptic broadcasts were made as they occurred but nobody had claimed responsibility. The New Republican Senate began to become concerned. After a host hyperspace rifts appeared in Roche, a full broadcast was made, and another huge explosion occurred on one of the asteroids, even bigger than the last. It was claimed that there was something that needed to be stopped, and the people claiming it were the Ordo Incendius (Order of the Flame). To begin with, Jehena was very much like the other Senators; completely appauled by what was happening and demanding that someone be brought to justice. Jehena suggested to the then Senator for Roche that the planet should be evacuated before it was too late. He said he'd think about it. Things very quickly got worse on Roche as there were reports of armoured troops walking the streets of the main asteroid, killing any that they came across. Even as the Chancellor declared war on the Ordo Incendius, Jehena was unconvinced that this was the correct course of action, and demanded answers to her questions. She immediately attempted to open communications with Tobias Voth, the head of the Ordo Incendius, and the man who had appeared in many of the broadcasts. Although the arguments that Voth made could easily have been a ruse, she didn't seem to feel that there was any kind of deception in them. He could have lied about so many other things, yet he didn't, and even confessed to some things that she was unaware of. Secession Jehena was told that evacuating Roche would be the doom of the galaxy, so she very quickly attempted to stop the evacuations until more information could be discovered. But it was too late, the Verpine evacuations were going disasterously wrong as the would-be rescuers were turned upon by the very people they were evacuating in mass murder-suicides. Jehena could see that something wasn't right, yet the Senate continued to ignore her, and many within the New Republic questioned her sanity, competence and integrity as she continued to oppose the war with the Ordo Incendius. Fearing that the situation would get out of hand under the absolute madness of the Senate, she decided that Kuat was not safe under the banner of the New Republic any longer. Shortly afterwards she made arrangements for a referendum to take place. Category:Characters